


leniency

by daniadaniadania



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniadaniadania/pseuds/daniadaniadania
Summary: Kravitz is at work when he's cursed with a Suggestion that Taako doesn't deserve leniency from the natural order of Life and Death.





	leniency

Taako was sitting on his narrow bed, feet propped up, carefully painting his toenails. Last week, he and Magnus went on a spontaneous trip to the beach to visit Merle and, horrifyingly, he found himself in public with unpainted nails. Not again.

The room was quiet at the moment and so, he was easily able to pick up the crackling of magical energy. He grinned, recognizing Kravitz’s signature and threw his hair over his shoulder, getting ready for a portal to open any second.

Kravitz knew that they had an open door policy so when Taako heard the portal form just outside his bedroom in the hallway, he was confused. Maybe the reaper’s aim was just off today. He stood up and moved to open the door.

Before he could, the door flew off its frame and almost crushed him. 

“Krav, what the fuck?” he screeched. This was not the romantic forehead kiss he expected in greeting.

Kravitz didn’t answer and when Taako made eye contact with him, it was like seeing him for the first time. His eyes were engulfed in dark red flames. He had no shred of humanity in his current construct. Just bones, thick smoke, and his cape. And if a skeleton could look angry, this one certainly did. 

“Krav! What the fuck!” Taako repeated himself because he didn’t know what else to do. The reaper lunged at him and his scythe formed mid swing. Taako’s reflexes were quick enough and he dodged the blow and instinctively moved towards the door.

“My man, my dude, what the fuck is going on right now?” Taako was nowhere near calm at this point. He thumbed his Stone of Farspeech, trying to turn it on without looking, and whipped a wand out of his pocket.

Kravitz took two long strides and caught Taako against the wall before he could jump out of the way. He had him pinned with one hand on his shoulder and his body blocking any means of escape. In his free hand, a scroll appeared and he read: “Taako, you are under arrest for violent disrespect of the laws of Life and Death under The Raven Queen. You are to be banished to the Eternal Stockade.”

“Cool, cool, cool, thought we had this dealt with but no worries. Could I just- really quick, just for a sec- talk to your mom? ‘Fore you reap my soul?” Taako had no idea who he managed to call on his Stone but prayed that it was someone who could help. He instinctively reached out for Kravitz.

Kravitz grabbed his wrist so quickly he didn’t even see him move. He wrenched it over his head, pinning him back once more.“There are no exceptions to the Raven Queen’s law.” He dropped the summons which dissolved into black smoke and summoned his scythe once more. He held the blade to Taako’s throat. “You are arrogant to assume otherwise. You don’t deserve the time you’ve been granted. You only deserve the Stockade.”

“Krav…” Taako’s voice cracked and he could barely whisper. “Please, don’t do this…”

“Any last words, lowlife?” Kravitz practically growled, voice filled with utter disgust. Taako heard his shoulder snap unnaturally and felt tears come to his eyes.

Taako considered his choices. He could hope that he contacted someone who was about to bust through his doorway and save him. Unlikely. He could try to physically overpower Kravitz and escape. Impossible. He could try to reason with him and remind him that his bounty was cleared. Improbable. Or he could Blink away from it all. Easy.

But he didn’t want to.

He trusted Kravitz. He fought so hard to trust Kravitz and finally, finally, he could. He was able to share his space and his thoughts and even his cooking with someone. He had someone to come home to. He had someone to connect with. He had someone he loved.

And if he put his heart in someone else’s hands and they turned on him? Again? Well then, maybe this was what he deserved.

Taako thought of Lup and Angus and his family and, of course he loved them.

But maybe he didn’t deserve to be loved if this was how it would always turn out.

Might as well go down in style. Taako always wondered what his last words would be. Wondered how he would be remembered. 

He lifted his chin, feeling the blade sting his skin, to look into Kravitz’s eyes. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> stole this idea from @ohjustdisarmalready who was talking about an ice shard hate curse and i just... wanted.... to hurt the boys with it. to fit into DnD lore, lets say it was a Suggestion spell and not a magical icicle.
> 
> (also i would be interested in continuing this/writing more hate-curse stuff if people are interested!)


End file.
